1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sample preparation apparatus and method for preparing a sample used to observe a diffraction pattern of backscattered electrons emitted from the sample irradiated with an electron beam.
2. Related Art
There is conventionally known a method in which a sample is scanned and irradiated with an electron beam and backscattered electrons from the sample are detected to measure an electron back-scattering pattern (EBSP) using a scanning electron microscope. Information on the crystal orientation of the sample can be obtained by the method.
There is known another method in which a cut surface formed by a focused ion beam is irradiated with an electron beam and backscattered electrons generated thereby are detected to form an EBSP of the cut surface (refer to JP-A-2011-159483).
In the related art, it is necessary to expose a desired target of observation by focused-ion-beam processing if the target of observation is buried in a sample. The related art has a problem in that it is difficult to obtain an accurate diffraction pattern, even if the target of observation is exposed, when the sample processed has a shape that blocks the optical paths of backscattered electrons around the target of observation.